El Despertar del Corazón
by Amrita
Summary: Soujiro Nishikado todavía tiene que aprender lo que es el amor verdadero. Por suerte para él, Yuki estará dispuesta a mostrarle de nuevo su sincero corazón.


**EL DESPERTAR DEL CORAZÓN**

**Por Amrita**

**…………**

**ATENCIÓN este fic contiene spoilers del manga de HYD. Si todavía no has leído a partir del tomo 33 es mejor que no lo leas para no desvelar sorpresas **

**Además contiene alguna escena para adultos, así que espero no herir la sensibilidad de nadie cuando lea esto, ji ji ji ji.**

**…………**

-¿Qué tal la cita de anoche, Soujiro? –Preguntaba un Akira ansioso por saber como siempre, con quién había salido su amigo.

Akira sabía muy bien que Soujiro salía con una mujer diferente cada noche, y que para él no había un tipo definido de mujer ideal. Salía con chicas de instituto, con maduritas, más modernas o más clásicas. Fuera como fuere, siempre había una mujer en la cama de un hotel junto a él todas las noches.

El método era muy sencillo. Primero conocía a la chica, daba igual si era en una discoteca, en una fiesta o incluso si era por la calle, si veía una mujer que le gustase iba a por ella. Después la conquistaba con palabras bonitas y una cena romántica. Ante todo él era un caballero y le gustaba hacer las cosas como en las viejas películas americanas. Quizás por eso tenía tanto encanto y tan buena mano con el género femenino. Y como broche final un poco de sexo de gran calidad. Llevaba muchos años perfeccionando la técnica: primero unas caricias, unos besos suaves recorriendo el cuello de la joven mientras la desviste muy despacio. Tumbados en la cama sus labios recorren todo su cuerpo, deteniéndose especialmente en esa zona cálida y húmeda del miembro femenino, obteniendo los suspiros y gozos más excitantes que la mujer había hecho sonar hasta entonces.

Cuando todo estaba listo, y después de utilizar su dedo índice como una varita mágica que encendía las sensaciones más apasionadas, se tumbaba lentamente sobre ella, llevándola al paraíso del placer hasta que estallaban los fuegos artificiales, entre mares de sudor y rítmicos jadeos que hacían perder el conocimiento.

A continuación le daba unos besos cariñosos a la dama, se daba una ducha y volvía a su casa tranquilamente, como si hubiera cumplido con el ritual para el que había nacido. Sin embargo hacía mucho tiempo que ya no sentía lo mismo… desde que se había reencontrado con Sara y había terminado acostándose con Yuki, ya no era el mismo.

Había algo en su corazón que fallaba. No, más bien lo que fallaba era que en su corazón no había ningún sentimiento. El sexo era muy placentero, pero después de haber recordado sus viejos sentimientos por Sara le era muy difícil volver a esconder la llamada de su corazón en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasándole esto a él? Sara era agua pasada, ya no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero el recuerdo de lo que había sido el verdadero amor le atormentaba cada día más.

-Igual que siempre, Akira. Igual que siempre… -Decía algo cabizbajo.

-Soujiro últimamente no eres el mismo. Ya sé que estamos sin Rui y sin Tsukasa, pero eso no significa que debas deprimirte de esa manera. ¡Tienes que encontrar un buen ligue! –Le decía Akira con un empujoncito en la espalda y guiñándole el ojo. –Las mujeres curan todas las penas. –Se reía.

-Akira¿nunca te cansas de este jueguecito que nos traemos con las mujeres? Desde que Tsukasa se fue a New York, y veo a Tsukushi hablar con él todos los días por teléfono o desplazarse hasta allí para verle, no dejo de pensar si no será el momento de encontrar una pareja estable. El juego del amor es maravilloso, pero…

-Venga, venga, que seguro que no te fue tan mal anoche. ¿Qué era esta vez¿Una adolescente o una madurita?

Estaba claro que no podría hablar con Akira de lo que le estaba pasando y entre otras cosas porque él mismo tampoco se entendía muy bien.

-Esta noche salimos juntos a ligar. Hay una gran fiesta en Ropongi. Celebran no sé que centenario y va a ir todo el mundo. ¡Será muy fácil encontrar alguna mujer de nuestro agrado!

Otra noche en la que arreglarse y prepararse para llevar a una linda mujer a su terreno. Y con Akira de por medio no habría manera de escapar a la rutina.

Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba terminado de vestirse. Había quedado con Akira frente a la pastelería Kawai, muy cerca del Ropongi. Así entraría juntos a la fiesta, como de costumbre. Cogió su cartera. "Siempre tiene que estar bien llena para una mujer" pensó. Y cerró la puerta de su casa para dirigirse al lugar concertado.

De camino pudo observar a una pareja besándose apasionadamente en uno de los callejones. Parecían muy contentos y enamorados. Les divertía estar en aquel lugar mostrándose su afecto. De vez en cuanto ella se reía a carcajadas y él le hacía cosquillas justo para volver a empezar.

"Yo no he vivido nunca una sensación así", pensaba para si. Todo lo que él entendía por sexo hasta la fecha era terminar en la cama de un hotel.

No quería seguir mirando la intimidad de la pareja, pero cuando pasó cerca del callejón pudo contemplar que el rostro de la joven se le hacía muy familiar.

"¡Pero si es Yuki!"

Yuki era la mejor amiga de Tsukushi. Habían ido juntas al colegio y se veían siempre en el trabajo. Trabajaban las dos en una cafetería, pero hacía meses que no iba por allí, así que no la había vuelto a ver desde que se había acostado con ella.

El corazón le golpeó fuertemente en el pecho, y comenzó a latir y latir con más fuerza… "Pero ¿qué me pasa?" Sus puños se cerraron y apretó tanto que al clavarse las uñas en la palma de la mano se hizo un poco de sangre. "¡Esto no tiene sentido!" Se decía mientras intentaba moverse de allí para no seguir contemplando tan tierna escena.

Los pies parecían no reaccionar. Los ojos querían seguir viendo, viendo la felicidad de aquella pareja, viendo la felicidad de Yuki, aquella chica virgen que se había acostado con él por primera vez. Y ahora, al verla reír y disfrutar con aquel joven sentía que el estómago se encogía y el corazón se le salía del cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y tomó impulso para salir de allí corriendo. Mientras recorría las calles a paso acelerado como para huir de sus propios sentimientos y dejarlos allá atrás, recordaba la noche en que había hecho el amor. Aquella sonrisa, aquellas caricias, su cuerpo desnudo. Sin duda, aquella noche había sido una de las mejores en cuanto a sexo se refería. A pesar de que Yuki nunca se había acostado con ningún hombre, parecía muy enamorada de él y se entregó al máximo permitiendo que el placer experimentado fuera mayor.

La escena de Yuki disfrutando con otro hombre no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. "¿Pero por qué este malestar¿Acaso estoy celoso?" y se miraba las heridas que se había causado en la mano. "Reconócelo, sentías un terrible impulso de pegar a ese tío", le dictaba su conciencia. Pero él no quería reconocerlo

-¡Soujiro¡Estoy aquí! –Gritó Akira al verle llegar. –Oye, no tenías por qué venir tan acelerado, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- comentaba al ver el aspecto desaliñado de su amigo y el sudor en su frente. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, es sólo que… -No podía continuar sus palabras. "Es sólo que acabo de ver algo que no me ha gustado nada, y que puede darle sentido a lo que me ocurre últimamente". Prefrió no decirlo en voz alta. Sonrió y cogió a Akira por el hombro. -¡Estás listo¡Veremos quién liga antes! –Dijo soltando una risotada lo suficientemente falsa para que Akira se diera cuenta de que su amigo no estaba bien.

-Venga, tío¿Qué te ocurre¿Quieres que pasemos de la fiesta y me lo cuentas? Sé que te pasa algo, no intentes ocultármelo.

Soujiro soltó un suspiro. No tenía ganas de hablar y no tenía ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta. Aquel sentimiento tan terrible que había surgido al ver a Yuki besándose y riendo con otro había abierto la puerta a un torbellino de emociones que iban más allá de disfrutar de un poco de sexo con una mujer. Aquello le superaba, y era incapaz de controlarse. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Por más que intentara acallar su corazón, había pasado demasiados años silenciándolo, enmudeciéndole y ahora se había aliado con su mente impidiéndole volver a tener paz en su interior.

-Akira, por favor. Ve tú a la fiesta. Yo necesito dar un paseo.

El gesto de la cara de Soujiro era tan serio que su amigo comprendió al instante que necesitaba estar solo. Ya le contaría lo que estaba pasando en otro momento.

-Muy bien. Lo que tú digas. ¡Pero te vas a perder unas mujeres estupendas! –Dijo para intentar animarlo. –Tú mientras toma un poco el aire, a ver si así te despejas, y si te apetece te pasa por la fiesta ¿vale?

Soujiro asintió con un gesto de cabeza. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar. A cada paso que daba sólo venían recuerdos de la joven. La primera vez que la conoció fue en la pastelería en la que trabajaba junto a Tsukushi. Ya entonces le había parecido una chica muy mona, pero por lo general las vírgenes no le atraían demasiado porque requerían el doble de trabajo, además solían encariñarse demasiado con él y luego sufrían mucho. Por eso se había propuesto dejar al margen a la chica. "Además es amiga de la salvaje de Tsukushi" se decía con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Durante horas estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por las calles hasta que llegó a un gran parque. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, y se sentó en uno de los bancos desde el cual podía ver las estrellas.

Recordaba el día en que se la encontró llorando en medio de la calle por aquel gilipollas que la había engañado. "Fue muy divertido demostrarle a aquel tipo lo que era una verdadero play boy" Rió mientras se echaba para atrás. "Supongo que fue en aquel momento en el que llamé la atención de Yuki". Se preguntaba si ella se había enamorado de él sólo por haberla salvado de aquel tipo.

"Ja… sería una excusa muy fácil para dejar de pensar en ella". Se echó nuevamente para delante y se llevó las manos a la cara. "¿Por qué me tendría que pasar a mi esto ahora?" Recordó cuando estaban todos juntos en aquella fiesta en la que la ayudó a ponerse el kimono. Ella había tenido el valor de declarársele y él… A él sólo se le había ocurrido decir que prácticamente sólo salía con chicas que se podía llevar a la cama.

"¡Seré idiota!" "Me está volviendo a pasar…otra vez… me está volviendo a pasar…" Con Sara tampoco habían ido demasiado bien las cosas. Por hacerse el duro, por ocultar sus sentimientos, había descubierto demasiado tarde que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Le estaba pasando ahora con Yuki?

"Si… parece que si… sino, no habría reaccionado así al verla" Pensó que había sido una forma muy extraña de volver a encontrarse con ella, después de haber hecho el amor. No podía negar que eran celos. Jamás le había paso eso con otra mujer, incluso después de verlas con otros hombres.

"Yuki…" Recordó el gesto que había tenido con él y con Sara al encontrar el lugar donde se suponía que empezarían una relación. Se sorprendió recordando cuando ella, sin pensárselo dos veces, le dijo que quería reconfortarlo después de su nueva ruptura con Sara.

"Sin duda es amiga de la 'planta salvaje'". Se volvía a repetir graciosamente recordando el difícil carácter de Tsukushi. "¿Pero por qué ahora? Sólo conseguiré sufrir una vez más. Ella ya tiene pareja, y está claro que son felices". ¿Sería un patrón que repetiría toda su vida? El descubrir que está enamorado cuando ya no hay nada que hacer…

Miró a las estrellas y lazó la pregunta al aire… "¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda volver a estar junto a Yuki?" En ese momento una estrella fugaz recorrió el firmamento señalando lo que Soujiro quiso interpretar como una respuesta afirmativa.

Respiró profundamente y su corazón se llenó de amor por la joven. "Bueno, siempre puedo ser simplemente un amigo. Me pasaré por la cafetería donde trabajan esas dos y la saludaré". Al menos le quedaba ese consuelo, pues no sería él el que interfiriera en su felicidad con aquel joven.

Se levantó con decisión del banco. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana, estaba cansado de tanto pensar y le dolían la cabeza y el corazón. Se estiró hacia el cielo y se puso en marcha hacia su casa.

-Akira seguro que pasará toda la noche fuera. –Se dijo mientras lanzaba al aire una tenue sonrisa.

Poco a poco recobraba la fuerza de la ilusión, al pensar que al menos podría acercarse a Yuki como amigo cuando pasó cerca del callejón que había despertado todos aquellos sentimientos en él.

Desde el fondo se oían unos sollozos de mujer. Preocupado por si alguien estaba en apuros se acercó para ver si podía ayudar. Y allí delante de sus ojos estaba la mujer que había despertado en él el verdadero amor.

-¿Yuki? – Preguntó asombrado de lo que estaba viendo. "Pero si hace unas horas estaba radiante de felicidad… ¿qué habrá pasado?"

La joven levantó su mirada para ver de quién era aquella voz tan familiar. Apenas veía bien entre la oscuridad del callejón y los ojos hinchados de lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó algo asustada.

Ella estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas recogidas entre los brazos. Él se agachó y se puso a su altura mientras el corazón palpitaba más y más rápido.

-Soy yo, Soujiro. ¿Tan rápido me has olvidado? –Comentó el joven con cierta pena en su tono de voz.

Ella estaba allí… llorando vulnerable en medio de la calle como ya pasara una vez… ¡No se lo podía creer¿Sería la respuesta de la estrella fugaz? "Esto no puede estar pasando"

-¡Soujiro! .- Dijo ella levantándose rápidamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de la blusa. –Vaya, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… y resulta que tenemos que encontrarnos así… -Dijo bastante avergonzada.

Aquella situación le recordaba mucho a lo que había pasado hacía algún tiempo. Ella en la calle, él la recoge, van al bar donde estaba su novio infiel y Soujiro le planta cara diciendo que jamás volviera a hacerle daño. Aquella vez, él se había hecho pasar por su novio. ¡Cómo le había gustado! Estaba enamorada de él desde hacía tiempo. Esa expresión de niño inocente, el buen corazón que en el fondo sabía que albergaba, la dulzura de sus palabras y por supuesto el paraíso alcanzado cuando había hecho el amor con él. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en la novia real y formal de Soujiro, pero después de unos meses sin verle no le había quedado más remedio que intentar olvidarlo y seguir con su vida.

"Había desechado completamente la idea de volver a verle" Se decía asombrada de encontrarlo allí.

-¡Pero qué te ha pasado! –Preguntó el joven preocupado. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla, de apretarla contra su pecho, de besarla apasionadamente para demostrarle que por fin había entendido su corazón y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la ocasión de vivir el amor verdadero. "No puedo hacerlo, no es el momento. Ha estado llorando y sería aprovecharme de ella"

-Parece que se repite el mismo patrón de siempre.- Estaban a punto de saltarle las lágrimas. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él la abrazase, la acariciase y le dijera que todo había pasado, que él estaría junto a ella para siempre. –Llevo unos meses saliendo con una persona que me ha hecho muy feliz, con él conseguí olvidar en parte mis sentimientos hacia… -Se quedó callada. Estaba a punto de decirle que el chico con el que salía le había ayudado a olvidar lo mucho que le amaba a él. "No se lo puedo decir, este no es el momento. Pensará que soy una aprovechada".

Soujiro quedó perplejo.

-¿No me digas que ese chico también te estaba siendo infiel¡No puede ser! –La misma escena que hacía tiempo ya habían vivido, en la que él se hacía pasar por su novio para humillar al gilipollas.

Yuki no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

-Si… estábamos abrazándonos aquí hace unas horas cuando apareció una mujer muy arreglada que nos separó y le dio un sonoro bofetón. Por lo visto, estaba saliendo con ella y conmigo a la vez.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Yuki como una gigantesca cascada.

-¿Estoy destinada a cometer siempre el mismo error? –Se decía entre lamentos.

Soujiro no acababa de reaccionar. "¿He vuelto al pasado¿Por qué he vuelto al pasado¿Por qué está sucediendo esto por segunda vez?" Ya no aguantaba más. No podía soportar el verla sufrir así… y todo… todo por su culpa… porque estaba ciego… ciego del vacío de su corazón… anulado como ser con sentimientos… convencido de que el corazón era lo menos importante… Y como en un arrebato de inspiración celeste perdió el control de su cuerpo y la abrazó como jamás había abrazado a nadie.

-No es culpa tuya, Yuki… Es todo culpa mía. No fui consciente la primera vez que nos encontramos en esta situación de que la vida me estaba diciendo a gritos que tú eres mi amor verdadero. Por eso nos ha llevado de nuevo a la misma situación. Pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error. Esta vez no seré un falso novio…

Con aquellas palabras mientras la abrazaba, sentía que el corazón retornaba a su lugar. La paz volvía a su mente, y una explosión de amor y ternura recorría todo su cuerpo. No quería dejar de abrazarla y al oído le susurró:

-Esta vez seré tu amor correspondido para siempre…

Y la besó. La besó con tanta dulzura que él mismo se sorprendió del delicado sabor de los besos ofrecidos con amor.

Yuki estaba paralizada. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Sólo había un pensamiento en su cabeza, que sin darse cuenta verbalizó.

-Esto no puede estar pasando… Estoy viviendo un sueño…

Soujiro le acarició la mejilla.

-No, es la realidad del despertar del corazón.

Yuki sonrió. De alguna manera comprendió lo que Soujiro quería decir. Es como si la vida les hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad y esta vez sabían que la aprovecharían al máximo.

**FIN**

--------

Bueno, espero que te haya hecho pasar un buen rato

¡Hasta la próxima!

Amrita


End file.
